Freefall With Me
by ChuckBlair08lover
Summary: Chuck & Blair/ two completely different people with their own problems meet & need saving of their own. "You just don't get it do you? not everybody cares if your Chuck Bass!" "I don't get you Blair you act like your fucking perfect well news flash your not!"... "Don't you just wish you can run away, far away from everything and everyone?" Rated M/ due to violence/sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

BLAIR!...BLAIR!... where are you? "stumbling into the house"

Daddy's girl hiding? "walking slowly into her room"

Blair you know I dont like it when you ignore me! You dont want me to get mad now do you? We both know what I can do if you make me mad! " finding his way to her closet he opens the door quick, then yanks her out."

* * *

Aye Chuck, dude are you coming? you know that guy was suppose to meet us at the tower in 15 minutes.

Yeah, I wouldnt miss it for the world. "looking at the 2 boys and 2 girls infront of him" Its Initiation Night Boys and Girls! "grinning his biggest grin" I'm just wondering if our boy Eric will show up like he promised?

You know he will. "one boy spoke up to say"

Damien, please you dont think I know that, he would be a complete dumbass not to show up! " shaking his head while grinning"

Yeah Chuck right! "coming up behind Chuck while lounging his arm on chucks shoulder" Everybody only wishes they can hang with us because we are such badasses! " he grins excitedly"

Nate, please I am flattered! "while laughing & rolling his eyes" But we all know I am the baddest of them all, Well boys and girls lets get this party started!

* * *

Dad please stop it, your drunk. " trying to move from his strong hold"

So whats it to you if I'm drunk or not? this is my fucking house, I make the money brought into here, to buy you food, pay your for your schooling, clothe your body you ungrateful little bitch! "SLAP..."

Dad! "while holding her jowl" dad just go lay down okay? I will bring you something to eat and drink into your room. " she tries to say calmly hoping he will just leave her room.

You know what your not even fucking worth the ground I walk on. Your just like your mom she was nothing but a cheating bitch! I'm just glad that slut is now dead and gone! I guess Karma does work in both ways huh? " he losens his hold on her then starts laughing while he exits her room"

* * *

Here I thought you wouldnt show. "he smirks at the young blonde standing before him"

Nope I'm here, so just tell me what it is that I have to do?

Well arnt we the brave one! "he then takes the boys shoulder to show him the tower that is straight in front of them" That right there my boy is your challenge, you are to climb to the top then jump off into the water here below. "he motions with his hands going from up to down"

So let me get this straight all I have to do is climb up there then jump into the water and I am in your group? "he states while seeming hesitent at the same time"

Yeah thats it, then your in for the long run! "he looks to the boy who looks scared out of his mind" Listen its easy all of us has had to do something like this, besides I am going to be doing it with you!

Huh? wait your going to be jumping with me? "he then starts to relax"

Yeah, it will be the both of us jumping from the tower! "chuck secretly grined to himself because granted he was going to climb to the top and make it look like he was going to jump but in reality he was only going to fool the boy into jumping on his own."

Alright! your on then! " the boy begins to walk towards the tower while looking back and grinning"

* * *

Blair finally settles down after the altercation with her father, this hadnt been the first time her father had came home drunk being aggressive nor would it be the

last. She often wondered why her life was so messed up. At the age of 13 she lost her mother it hadn't been easy on her after her mothers accident, even though

she was 16 now, she still couldn't forget the day the police informed her that her mother had died in a car crash, how scared she was not knowing what tomorrow

would look like for her, or where she would be, her mother had been her rock and with out her she didn't know what her life would become. Her parents had divorced

when she was only 6, she and her mother had moved out and lived on their own she loved it that way it was the only time she ever had peace and quit. Her father

didn't really try to contact her much at all but after her mothers death she was sent to live with her father which she absolutely despised! For as long as she could

remember her father had always had a temper, even though she was young she still remembered when her father would hit on her mom how scared it would make

her feel, the constant yelling and fighting, she often hid in her room hoping it would all go away & it did for a while but now she was back living in this hell this

constant nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. It was like reliving what her mother went through everyday while under the hands of this devil this man who is

suppose to be her father! How can someone who is suppose to love you hurt you all the time? it was something she often wondered but it also caused her to question

everyone that came into her life & she often kept herself guarded around others never wanting to let anyone get to close, but most of all she never wanted to fall in

love because if being in love with someone was any indicator of what her mother had to go through she didn't want anything to do with it! Even though her life was a

living hell at home she strived to be the best in her class, she was above and beyond academically in her class, teachers often told her how unbelievably

smart she was & if she continued she would go far in her future, which only proved to make her work that much more harder! Because if she ever wanted to get out

and away on her own and finally find some kind of peace she knew having a good education & career was the closest out she had!

* * *

All right Eric on the count of three we are gonna jump okay? "looking over to the boy"

Okay lets do this, I'm ready! " the boy stares back"

1..2..3.. "yelling together"

As Chuck watches the young boy jump down from the water tower he see's him hit the water, after a few seconds the boy finally resurfaces but Chuck notices that something isnt right. His body looks still with his face still laying in the water.

NATE!... DAMIEN!... get him out of the water hurry... hurry... "chuck is panicking while climbing down from the tower" SERENA... GEORGINA... help them get him out of the water!

Chuck doesnt know what to think while he makes it over to them and see's the boy laying on the ground not moving he slowly reaches down and feels for a pulse. He can feel that he has one but its faint.

Chuck, man what are we going to do?

Nate fuck i..i dont know someone call 911." he looks around at his friends" Shit Serena call 911 already just call them!

But Chuck what if they think we tried to kill him or something. "she is now crying" I mean I cant go to jail, I just cant!

Serena just call them already...RIGHT NOW! "he didnt mean to yell but what if this boy dies then it will be on his hands"

Okay its done, I called them they are on their way.

Alright, Nate, Damien get the girls and get out of here now!

Wait no man we cant just leave you here."he heres his closest friend plead with him"

Nate listen to me, nothing is going to happen, Eric is going to be fine I promise but I am gonna have to wait here with him till the ambulance get here, there's no need for all of you to be here.

Yeah Nate, Chucks right lets just get the girls and go!

"Nate nods his head" Okay Damien let get gone. "they can already here the sirens coming as they pull out leaving Chuck standing there next to Eric who is still not moving.

Chuck can see and hear the sirens coming up and prepares himself for all that's to take place after that. He never was one for believing in God but at that moment he only prayed that Eric would make it!


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend past quickly, with Monday morning already rolling by everyone was preparing for school, well except some of them of course.

Hey Blair did you hear what happened friday night? "one girl ask"

No Jenny actually I havent really heard anything, I have been so busy here lately with studying and everything. "even though Blair remembered what was going on for her on Friday night the night her father came home drunk"

Well I know you know Eric he basically hangs out with all of us, but anways he was suppose to meet up with some group of kids. Well they either dared him or made him jump from the water tower down at Oak Land Street into the water. And he ended up getting hurt really bad!

Oh my gosh I hope he is okay though, he is still alive isnt he? "she knew this eric boy pretty good, he was a couple years younger then her though but he often took part in a lot of the academic groups she was in."

Uh... yeah he is still alive but he's in a coma right now, I know he broke a few bones in the rib cage and is also in a back brase too, his mom told my dad that they aren't fully sure if he will ever even walk again. "the young blonde said while getting teary eyed"

Jenny listen I know you were closer to Eric then I was, but you need to stay positive. I tell you what why dont we go after school and get some awesome gifts for him to put up in his hospital room for when he wakes up! "even though jenny was only 14, she knew she had to be the stronger one right now because she knew how hard it can be to lose someone you care about and love"

Yeah that sounds great! "she wipes her tears falling from her eyes" Thanks Blair, see you after school then okay. "she then walks away"

Blair didnt understand why someone so young & nice as Eric would even want to hang out with those perticular type of kids, she was pretty sure what group Jenny

was referring too. They was a group of about 5 to 6 teenagers always causing trouble, the girls slept around with everyone & the boys was just as worse! The leader

Chuck Bass was the baddest of all of them. He was constantly getting into trouble & always seemed to get out of it too due to his daddy Bart Bass who paid off

everyone and everything when something happened. "Walking into her class she seen some of the group setting around the room and laughing, it made her mad to

see them all enjoying there selves when poor Eric was fighting to just stay alive!"

* * *

Mr. Bass, I hope you know that it has been brought to our understanding that you was one of them involved in the young man named Eric's accident or whatever actually happened to him that night at the water tower, which we still don't know because he is still in a coma, but believe this we will get down to the bottom of it. But until then you will be punished to what we see fit, we have already spoken with her father & he has agreed to our terms which means you will not get out of them. Is that clear! "the principle speaks in a stern voice"

Yes Mr. Goldman, I understand fully and completely! "he looks into the older mans face"

Good, now as for your punishment you will be donating 3 extra hours after school to do whatever is needed, be that cleaning, doing to up keep on the lacross field, rearranging the books to our new Library that was recently built on campus, helping with the drama/theatre group with stage props...

You cant be serious! "chuck interrupts" that much crap really?

Watch your tone young man, and yes I am being completely serious, you think that what you and whoever else was involved did wasnt a big deal, well it was! A young man almost lost his life due to the immature stupid act of all you involved. So yes I am serious! & don't disrupt me again... now as I was saying whatever comes to my attention that can use extra hands for helping. You will be there and do the work right & with a good attitude too, do I make myself clear?

Yes Sir! "while sighing contently" May I go to my classes now?

Yes you can,"he waves his hand to notion he can go" All and Mr. Bass your punishment starts today! So after class you are to come here so I can give you your first assignment.

Yes, Mr Goldman "chuck slowly makes his way out of his office & onto his classes"

Chuck couldnt believe this bullshit, it wasnt like he fucking pushed the kid to jump off that damn tower anyways, he did that all on his own! I mean he was grateful

that the kid was alive but was still scared that the young Eric kid was still in a coma. But still the punishment was bullshit!

* * *

Hey Jenny, listen I know I told you we would go and get Eric a gift and stuff but I have been informed that they need me to help with some school stuff this evening, see I sorta volunteered my time so I can get good recommendations and college credits for when I need them. But I really am sorry, but if you don't care if I give you the money will you pick up a cute card for Eric from me? "she really hated to bail on the girl but she had forgotten that her extra credit hours started this week & she really needed the recommendations from all her teachers"

Yeah...sure no problem dont even worry about it, I got this! & yeah a cute card I most certainly will! "she smiles at the brunette beside her"

Okay well here's the money, I guess I will see you tomorrow at school okay! "she then grins and makes her way to the newly constructed library"

* * *

Mr. Bass I see you followed through with what I told you, thank you for showing up.

Yes Mr. Goldman, I know this is a serious matter and I am here to help in whatever I need to do. "gosh he hated this crap but he misewell suck it up and do it anyways."

Yes well, you are to report to the new library, they have recently delivered all of the books from the old one but they all still need to be seperated and put into the correct places in the new one.

Okay, sure thing well I guess I will be heading there now then.

Mr. Bass after your 3 hours are up, you are to report to the alumni on duty and have them sign this slip, then you are to return it to the office in the morning do I make myself clear?

Yes Sir, "he then reaches and grabs the slip & takes off to the library"

* * *

Miss Waldorf, I am so happy for you to have joined us.

Aww... the pleasure is all mine, Mrs Jones "she then smiles at the older women"

Okay well I am going to seperate this group of six into partners. "the teacher then looks around the room to see the students before her" Okay Mr. Humphrey & Miss. Abrams you two are together. "she then proceeded to call the rest of them till finally she ended with" And Miss Waldorf & Mr. Bass okay I think that's good for now. Please each group pick a section together and start rearranging the books from alphabetical order in each section. "she then turned and left the library"

Okay Waldorf which section do you suppose we take? "he looks at the small brunette next to him" All I know how about we do the Science Section, I have always had a fascination with Human Anatomy! "he then begins to look her body up and down"

So Science is what your into huh?... well I was leaning more towards Physiology "she then begins to grin at him" that way then we can figure out why your such an asshole all the time!

Or we could always use that to see why your such a Bitch then! "he then smirks back" besides I know who I am! I'm Chuck Bass & soon sweetly you wont be able to resist me!

Please give me a break! Nobody cares that your Chuck Bass or at least I dont! "she then looks him straight into the eyes"

Give it a break princess, besides we need to get started, wouldnt want the perfect waldorf to get her life tarnished for not doing what she's suppose to do now would we."he then begins to walk to the science section, which happens to be the at the very end almost"

Whatever Bass, lets just get this done. "she then begins to follow him"

* * *

A hour had already passed, & they were still trying to get the books seperated. Blair still couldnt believe of all people she had to be paired with it had to be Chuck

Bass. She still remembered him from the first time she came to the school at only 13 she had to switch to an all new school with new kids and everything & leave her

old friends and life behind. But still the 13 year old Chuck Bass was still just as mean then as he is now! She remembered one of the dances they held and while

going outside to get some fresh air she seen him with another girl around their age they were both kissing and touching each other everywhere, at the time she

couldn't believe it because she didn't even think of letting a boy touch here like that but evidently not all kids thought like she did. Chuck soon developed quit the

reputation with the Ladies and it only followed him as he got older, she never really hung out with him or anyone from his group but had a few classes with him. Even

though he always had the reputation, she couldn't help to think he was good looking, he always had a nicely chiseled jaw line even when they were younger its just

more defined now & his hair was super dark jet black even. His eyes were this beautiful almond shape & hazel were the color. He always dressed the best no matter if

it were to school which did impress her but still his looks couldn't over shadow his self righteous low down attitude.

~*xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox*~

Out of all the people to be paired with, it had to be little miss pefect Blair Waldorf. He still remembered the first time he saw her, they were only in 7th grade when

she came to their school. She was a lot smaller then most of the girls in their class if not the tiniest she was short & had really long curly brown hair & had glasses

not to mention braces. He always found it funny because all the other girls in their class would always straighten their hair & the ones that had to wear glasses always

choose contacts instead but not Blair. She was beyond awkward to say the least him and his friends often joked about her she was the picture of the over achieving

goody to shoo brain girl of the class. It wasn't like he actually got to know her or anything but clearly from how she acted to what she wore automatically knocked her

out of the popular category. But now looking at her she has most certain grew out of that stage, her hair is still long and curly but it holds a certain shine to it & her

lips are super full and pouty looking. She has some of the most straight and whitest teeth ever & biggest brown eyes he's ever seen. Although she is still super short

and tiny she has certainly grown into her looks more!

* * *

So Waldorf this time doesnt seem to be passing by quick at all, what do you suggest we do during it. I mean I do have some suggestions but I dont think your prudish ass will be quit up for it.

I dont know Bass how about lets work on that crappy attitude of yours, then go from there!

Haha... your so funny Waldorf but I must admit its nice to see you have filled out over all these years. "he then begins to scan her body up and down with his eyes"

Cut the crap Bass, and the small talk theres a reason why girls like me dont associate with boys like you!

All really well please do tell me why? "he then smirks at her"

Well for one, you are an inconsiterate asshole! not to mention a womanizing whore! you dont care about anyone but your own selfish self & personally your supposedly charm that you use on everyone else has no effect on me Bass. Honestly I think your quit pathetic! "she is then up close at his face or the closest she has ever been to him"

Well that is quit the therory now isnt it. Now please let me elaberate why boys like me would never go after girls like you! " he then stepped a bit closer to her" number one you are a judgmental bitch! who thinks she knows everything when really you don't know shit! two do you want to know why nobody likes you well its pretty obvious nobody can stand to be around the little miss perfect Blair Waldorf because well she is to busy being judgmental instead of actually getting to know these people. And three you think you have everyone fuelled around here trying to be the perfect little student all the time when really I know you just wanna let go of everything that makes you, you just so you can live a little I mean aren't your tired of your life always being so repetitive all the time? I am sure Mommy and Daddy wont get mad is you let yourself go just a little but then again you never know if your mom is half the bitch that you are! "he then looks her stern in the eyes"

Wow that was good... even for you Bass "she begins to clap her hands slightly while grinning" You know so much about me dont you? but please let me help you along. I know I'm a bitch but personally I have every right to be! because of people like you! You and your friends are nothing but scum! You parade yourself around school like your all high and mighty, when in reality your all are a pathetic waste of space, you go above and beyond to make people like me, life's miserable between the constant backlash and laughing and joke making about the people like me! The people like me who actually take academic seriously in hopes to have a bigger brighter future then any of you all could possibly dream of & as for me being preserved and not wanting to break loose there's a reason that I am, so the accident that took place on Friday night to that young boy Eric doesn't happen! Not everything is a big joke Chuck, things can get out of hand and people can get hurt just remember that! And as for me being concerned about my parents your wrong on that! I do everything that I do for me and nobody else! And as for my mother she was one of the nicest women I ever knew, she may be dead now but I could only hope to one day be as wonderful as she always was! " she then looks down trying to keep it together she was not going to cry in front of this asshole"

Blair...Blair would you look at me please? "he then tries to lift her face up to his he seriously felt like such an ass right now making that comment about her mother was out of line, he didn't even know that her mom was dead. I guess they had something in common then"

What do you want Bass? "she then stares up into his eyes not even noticing that his hands are still on her face"

Blair listen, I'm sorry okay..." he then strokes her face softly, he's never felt such soft and delicate skin like this in his whole life"

Save it Bass, I dont need your pity!

Its not pity, its just.. "he then collects himself becasue even he hated to talk about the death of this mother" Its just I know what it feels like to grow up without a mother. "he then sighs and puts his head down" My mom died too I was about to turn 10 when it happened.

Chuck... "she then rose his head back up with her small hand" Listen I'm sorry, I'm sorry about your mom I know how it feels to not have a parent around & I am sorry for being so judgmental okay, how about we just start over "she then smiles at him" it can be sorta like getting to know each other for the first time.

Hmm... getting to know each other for the first time huh? "he then smirks at her" does that mean that you technically dont know about my bad boy persona?"

Well I dont mean lie and change who are you, but more or less just getting to know the Chuck Bass that I clearly have no clue anything about other then what I think I know. "she then turns around to start putting the books back up, but stops just then and reconnects her eyes with his" But that goes both ways you know, no more judging me for the overachieving brain that you think I am. And besides I know how to have fun! It might not be your type of fun but I can be quit funny! "she then begins laughing"

Alright Waldorf you got yourself a deal, we gotta work together we misewell get to know one another or at least tolerate each other. "he began laughing too, even though he couldn't get her laugh out of his head it was too cute and sweet sounding" And there is no doubt in my head that couldn't be the life of the party! "he then smirks and raises his eyebrows up and down"

Chuck Bass, I guess some things never change huh? "she then begins to hand him a few books that go to the higher shelves because clearly she couldnt reach then"

Oh, I find you will get to know me quit well Waldorf, maybe then you can decide if you hate just as much when this is over with! "he then grab the books and proceeded to put them away"

* * *

The last 2hrs seemed to fly by quickly, the both of them got in the groove Blair would focus on the lower shelves while Chuck took care of the upper ones. They

talked quit a bit about there interest in music & what occupations their father did, What they wanted to do during that summer & after they graduated. Chuck found

that she was one of the easiest people to talk to. But he still stayed somewhat guarded with everything he shared about himself. Blair couldn't believe how easily

their conversation seemed to flow after the blow up they had, she found that maybe just maybe there was more to Chuck Bass then she actually knew. They talked

about a little bit of everything, but she still kept a lot of important fact about her life behind closed doors to him mostly the particular part about her drunk aggressive

father.


	3. Chapter 3

With the night turning into morning, Blair was fining herself more excited about school that morning, for some odd reason, as she made her way up the steps to the school she then spotted Chuck with some of his friends waiting around.

Hey Chuck! "she approached him while smiling"

Well if it isnt litte miss pude bitch."one of the guys spoke up to say"

Damien what is her name again? "one brown haired girl said" Oh yeah thats right it doesnt even matter because she is a nobody!

Actually Georginia my name is Blair. "she honestly wasnt going to let that girl get to her"

Like I really fucking care! Do you honestly think anyone cares about who you are! "she says while laughing"

Yeah Georgie's right "the blonde girl finally speaks" Nice headband by the way what are you 12 "while busting out laughing"

Ahh... I see the blonde has a brain after all. "she smirks then rolls her eyes"

Just what the hell do you think your talking to any of us anyways, "a blonde boy began to speak" So go on be on your way scoot scoot..." he then waves his hand back and fourth as if she were a dog"

Well actually I wasnt speaking to any of you now was I? No I was speaking to Chuck so why dont you all shut up! I am sure your brains can manage that much!

Oh really, well Chuck do you have anything to say to this smartass bitch? I mean did she suddenly become a part of our group or something? Is she your friend now? "the blonde began to hassle on with questions"

No Nate, she's nothing! And in no way shape or form could she ever be apart of our group! "he said looking at her, he hated to put her on blast but this was his group after all he had a reputation to keep up with"

Well thanks for clearifying that for me Bass, even though I would never want to be anywhere near any of you! "she then begans to turn away"

No problem princess! Just dont forget who you are and who we are next time! " he yells to her as she walks away"

* * *

Okay everybody sense everyone is finally here now, please go with the partner you had yesterday and finish what you all have started. "she then leaves the Library."

Waldorf may I say your hair looks awful good today. "he walks up behind her while touching her hair and curling it around his finger, even her hair almost felt like silk"

Dont Chuck, I dont even want to talk to you right now. "she states while swatting his hand away from her hair"

Oh come on Waldorf are you seriously going to start this bullshit again like yesterday! because to honest I am not in the mood for your bitch attitude right now!

Oh yeah well lets talk about being honest here! "she turns to look at him" How about this morning when all I did was say a simple hello to you, and you did nothing while your stupid idiotic friends began to bash me! "she began to shake a bit"

Listen Blair... thats just how they are you know, besides why do you even care its not like they are your friends anyways so why care what they have to say.

Un fucking believable, do you seriously here yourself right now! Its not even that its... its.."she began to stutter due to her being so mad" It wasnt only them it was you too! You stood there and agreed with everything they had to say, even putting in your own two sense... And please let me rephrase what you had to say, She's nothing, in no way shape or form would she ever be in our group, All yeah and one of my favorites. Don't forget who you are and who we are! "she is now shaking even more"

Blair listen okay, I know I was a dick okay there I said it, but I have a certain reputation to uphold in school, you do know that right. Just because we may spend 3hours or more after school doesn't mean that I can change everything about me during school and just drop who I am and my friends to hang with you!

Yeah because that would be just total social distruction if you were actually seen hanging around with someone like me huh? "she begins to shake her head while looking down" You know what I thought we had an agreement to get to know each other and put all of the judgment aside. Yesterday I thought I finally seen a different side to the Chuck Bass I thought I knew but clearly I was wrong! "she turned and began to storm off to the back of the library"

Blair... Blair stop! "he began walking after her" God Blair would you stop please! "he then reaches out and grabs her with both hands he couldnt help but notice her body tensing to his touch almost like she was afraid so he started to lower his voice" Hey I'm sorry okay your right I was wrong. "he see's her turn around with glassy eyes looking at him"

Chuck listen okay, I don't need you to be nice to me just because you have to, I want you to be nice to me because you want to, and if all you can offer me is some stupid double life then I don't want to be apart of it. I mean you cant be all nice to me in here then at school call me a bitch and make fun of me!

Okay your right, but please for future refrense when I am with Damien, Nate, Georgie & even Serena. Just pick your times to come around, because even if I do refrain from being a asshole, I can promise you those 4 will do no such thing! So I would much rather you only talk to me while they are not around! And no before you even consider it to be me being embarrassed of you I am going to tell you now your are wrong! I am only saying this because I will watch what come out of my mouth but I cant back you when it comes to them saying stuff. I know they can all be a bit much at times but they are still my friends so please just talk to me when they are not around!

Okay Bass, I accept your apology... And I will not come around you when you are with your stupid idiotic so called friends! there are you happy now. "she then pushes his hands from her hips completely forgetting they were still on there."

Yes thank goodness! And here I thought I was gonna have to drop down to my knees and beg you! "he begins to start grinning"

Well your more then welcome to do that still if you want! "she begins to grin" I mean then you truely can become the dog that you are! "she starts laughing"

Hey Waldorf I resent that statement, I'm no dog.. I actually think of myself more of Dick to be honest!

Yeah a very big dick! "she then stops and looks at him wondering why in the world she just refired to him and big dick anything, she seen the amusment in his eyes and began to laugh out loud while covering her mouth with her hands, Chuck too found himself laughing at this quirky girl in front on him, he secretly loved to here her laugh"

Shhhh...Shhhh... Whoever it is that is making all that sound needs to be quite right now! "said the teacher who then entered back in"

Oh my gosh I think I pulled something "blair states while bending over and holding her stomach still trying to quite her laughter"

Lets hope not Waldorf then who am I going to get to argue with me then if your injured! "he slowly pulls her to him and presses her face into his chest to muffle her laughter.

* * *

He cant quite wrap his finger around how perfect her body seems to fit his, but the smell of her hair goes straight to his senses, she smelled like pure perfection, he had never smelled something so good her body felt so small and delicate next to him & for some odd reason he didn't want to let go of her.

Blair still didn't know why she just let Chuck pull her to him but for some odd reason she didn't feel scared, if anything she felt safe. Plus he smelled so Chuck like, she noted he smelled of cherry cigars and some type of scotch with a hint of cologne to round it all together which smelled amazing to her. And for some reason she loved having his arms wrapped around her!

* * *

Ummm.. sorry "Chuck says looking down at her" I got caught up there trying to quit your big mouth! "grinning"

Its fine, "pulling away from him" But I dont have that big of a mouth! "grinning"

Yeah well I beg to differ. "returning to the books" So uh... umm.. are you going to the talent show on friday, I know me and my friends are. We usually go just to make fun of all the poor talent that our school seems to consist of!

Actually yeah, I will be there except I guess you can put me in with those untalented idiots right! because I will be perticipation in it.

Oh... well I'm sure that whatever you do, you'll be great! But just wondering aren't you the least bit scared that you will mess up or people will laugh at you?

Well everyone is bound to mess up once or even more in their life, and most of the time its around a little bit of everyone, but personally I dont care what other people think of me. I am who I am and if they don't like it then well they don't have to be friends with me. And as for people laughing well I've kinda gotten use to it at a young age, people are always going to make fun of you, but to me it just shows they are insecure about their selves.

Yeah, you may be right. I just with I had your mind set yeah know... sometimes I think it would be easier to be someone else ya know. Having this reputation is fun and all and I get into the biggest parties and have loads of friends but sometimes I wonder if they are actually my friend for me or because of what I can give them. But sometimes I just would like to be someone else.

Actually yeah I know what you mean, I mean dont you just wish you can run away, far away from everything and everyone, then maybe things would be easier! But as for not knowing if you have real friends or not, just remember that through time you will never really loose friends you just learn who the true ones are!

I swear sometimes I wonder who this girl in front of me is, and why I have wasted all these's years not getting to know her. I feel like I can tell you almost anything for some odd reason and knowing you will be completely upfront and honest with me from the start only makes it better, everyone is always so afraid to step on my toes that they just tell me what they think I want to here but with you its never like that your always honest with me no matter what and well I like that about you.

Well being honest may not get you alot of friends but, It'll always get you the right ones!

So you consider us to be friends then? and not just two people who have been forced to tolerate one another?

Uh... yeah I guess you could call us friends, But I have one rule though!

Wait so you have rules to being your friend then?..."he smirks but see's her roll eyes" Okay... okay.. lets here it.

Chuck Bass... "she stares straight at him" You must never fall in love with me!

Really that's it, "he laughs and shakes his head back and fourth" Done!

Well alright then I guess I can call you a friend now & with that said even though we are just getting to know more about each other, but I will tell you this. I think the person that I've gotten to know is a wonderful person, you are so driven to have all theses things in your life and I believe that you can do anything you set your mind to, don't let your friends and your father put doubt in your head because to me I believe in you and its up to you to do the rest.

Thanks Blair, but you and I both know that I shot my reputation to hell a long time ago, no ones going to take me seriously, I mean sometimes I dont even take myself seriously. I may be popular but really what do I have? I have nothing everyone see's me as this jerk with no ambitions in life, who only worries about getting drunk and high and partying all the time.

Well dont let them! show them you can be different, that you can be serious! its all up to you Chuck you are the only one who can change that, no one else can. And just remember its only after we lose everything, that were free to do anything!

Hmm.. well I've never really thought of it like that... So umm what are you doing at the talent show anyways?

I'm going to sing and play piano actually...

Wait so not only can you sing but your can also play the piano?

Yeah, well growing up I had alot of time on my hands so I learned to play the piano but I also play the guitar too.

Wow damn I didnt know you was even a muscian, no offense and all but you really dont give off that vibe to even know how to play anything. But what are you playing anyways maybe I know the song?

Yeah well its not really something I advertise to everyone haha... but I doubt you would know the song, because its kinda one of my originals. I also like to write my own songs too.

Damn if that isnt talent then I dont know what would be! But I gotta be honest you got me interested even more now for the talent show then I was before. I seriously cant wait to here you play and sing!

Yeah well hold that thought until after you hear me, I mean you might not even like it.

Not possible because if you music defines what an incredible person you are then I know I will like it!

Aww.. Chuck Bass, I believe your going soft on me! "laughing"

Dont get use to it Waldorf, only you get to see this side of Chuck Bass. But it doesnt last forever!

Yeah...yeah... well lets get this mess finished, enough chit chat Bass! "grinning"

Hey.. its not my fault you like to talk to much! "laughing"

Funny Bass! "playfully hitting him"

* * *

The 3 hours seemed to fly by & the both of them were actually dreading that it was coming to an end.

Hey Waldorf wait up, you wanna ride? Uh... umm to your home ya know? I can take you there I mean if you want?

Uh.. I should be fine I mean its not that far of a walk from the school, its only a few blocks down the street.

No please I insist, its no big deal at all, besides its starting to get darker outside anyways, I promise no funny business. Not unless you insist on any "laughing"

Your quit the theatric aren't you? "laughing with him" But no seriously I walk home all the time its no big deal!

Waldorf would you please just take the ride that I'm offering you, I will not take No for an answer!

Okay Bass, but just this one time alright! "she finally gives in" Lead the way, I'm following you.

Here it is! buckle up we wouldn't want to get in trouble for you being such a risk taker now would we! "smirking then laughing"

* * *

So Waldorf where exactly is it that you live at anyways?

Oh I live just below the Palace Hotel its about 2 building over in a big building called Paris Landing.

Yeah I know what place your talking about. Actually you don't live very far from where I live.

All really? & where exactly would that be then?

The Palace... its what I call home.

Wait as in the Palace Hotel?... You live in a Hotel.

Yeah well my father owns it you see... So we have always sorta lived there.

Wow that's crazy, I mean don't get me wrong I'm not judging you for living in a hotel its just sorta weird I guess. I mean don't you ever get tired of never really having a place to call your own?

Yeah well I know what you mean, but I have gotten use to it over the years. I mean its not that bad besides I have all the rooms service I could possibly ask for food anytime I want it, plus the very best part would have to be having my very own suite!

So you don't even stay in the same suite as your father, wow that's awesome... I wish I was that fortunate!

Hmm.. I take it you and daddy don't see eye to eye then huh?

Umm... Yeah I guess you can say that, I was never really super close with him or at least not as much as I was with my mom.

Yeah I understand... My dad and I never really get along, like ever! He is probably one of the top scariest men you will ever meet.. "laughing" But he stays gone on business trips mostly so I don't have to really put up with him too much.

That's good! " she grows quit and starts thinking scariest huh... well obviously he hasn't met my dad"

Hey what is it? " looking over at her" You got awful quit all of a sudden.

All its nothing..."smiling at him" Oh look here I am "pointing to the building"

Yeah I see, well Waldorf I've had a wonderful evening with you its been fun!

Yeah same to you Bass... "grabbing her bag" Thanks for the ride. Well I guess I will see you tomorrow then?

You most definitely will! Later Waldorf. "waving to her"

Later Bass "waving back while making her way inside her building"

He cant help but watch her as she walks inside, the way her hips sway and her hair blowing in the wind. Its like a trance almost, he then remembers the look of fear

in her eyes when they were talking... She looked so scared, he just hoped she didn't think him saying his father was the scariest person you will ever meet meant

that he was abusive or something... Because all though his father could be mentally abusive at times he guessed, his father had never actually laid a hand on him.

* * *

And just where have you been young lady? "her father gets up when she comes in" I have been waiting here for what seems like hours on you!

Dad I told you that my extra credit hours start this week, I have to spend 3 hours after school helping out. "she walks slowly"

Well I must've forgot, or either your lying one & you didn't tell me because I cant recall that conversation every happening.

Well I did "she states, she really starting to grow tired of his crap" Maybe you don't remember because you was drunk.

SHUT UP BITCH! "he yells while pointing his finger at her" SHUT UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU MAKE ME MAD!

Dad, I'm sorry its just you stay drunk all the time. I... I mean look at you, you're drunk right now!

Well its my fucking life now isn't it, I'm the fucking adult here not you! I swear you just don't know how to keep that mouth of yours shut do you? "he then begins to storm faster towards her, while undoing his belt" And for that little missy you need to be taught your manner!

DAD, PLEASE STOP THIS... "she takes off running towards the stairs that lead to her bedroom."

GET THE FUCK BACK HERE NOW! "he runs after here as she is climbing the stairs, he then grabs for her foot sending her down on her chest to the stairs"

Get off! LET GO OF ME! "she is screaming and pleading with him, then with out even thinking she ends up kicking him right in the face, she see's his hand let lose of her ankle then see's him knocked out cold" Dad... Dad... " she reaches down to check if he is still breathing in which he is, she then gets up trying her best to walk up the stairs but finds that her ankle is killing her, so she hops the rest of the way till she finally make it to her room, she prays and hopes that her father doesn't remember the altercation when he awakes because if he does then it will be really bad!


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up that morning still in one piece proved to be a revalation to her, she thought that for sure her father would awake and come into her room wanting to start

again but he never did which was a relief, but as she got out of bed her ankle still killed her from last night so she limped to her closet to finish getting ready. She

finally made her way down her stairs to find he was no longer there. On her walk to school she thought she would never make it there she had to keep stopping due

to the pain being to much but finally she reached the gates now if only she can stand to climb the steps.

Chuck spotted her right away he also seen she was limping and her face looked like it was in pain, he couldnt help but feel worried about her which was odd because

Chuck rarely cares about anyone but himself. He gets up and makes his way over to her this time.

* * *

Waldorf, hey I see you your limping... what happened because I know you were walking just fine before I dropped you off.

Uh.. yeah its kinda funny actually. "she fake laughs." I'm accident proned I swear I feel going up my stairs to go to my bedroom. "she lies because nobody and especially not him could ever know the truth"

You fell huh... "he laughs slighty even though her eyes really dont match what she's saying" You must really be a cluts then!

Yeah I am "she grows quit" So..umm.. What are you doing talking to me out here of all places, I mean arnt you worried your friends will see you?

Waldorf we done had this discussion, the other day... Its not that im worried about anyone seeing me talking to you its me worried about you talking to me when they are around and well right now its only me.

Oh yeah right... wouldnt want then to hurt my feelings now would I? "she smirks at him" Well Bass I should be getting to class but I will see you around okay. "she couldn't get away from him any quicker, she was afraid he was starting to realize she was lying"

Yeah... absolutely, we do have a couple class together so I will see you then and of course after school too... "he goes to leave but turns back around" Uh... was you needing help getting to class or anything? I'm sure I could give you a lift if you want.

Nah... Bass, I have feet of my own & even though one of them may be on the outs right now I can still walk. "she laughs at him bending down for her to hop on his back"

Okay... if you insist but just know the offer still stands. "he then continues walking away, he seriously didnt know what was getting into him sense when did he ever insist on helping a girl with anything other then getting her off while in the bedroom. He was beginning to wonder if there was seriously something a wrong with him!"

With the school day finally comming to an end, she found herself beyond exhausted, & her ankle seemed to only hurt her worse! She was slowly making her way towards the library when she spotted him.

Alright Waldorf get on "he bends down so she have better access to his back"

Chuck.. you are not going to carry me! ... that is just ridiculous!

Waldorf haven't you ever had a piggy back ride before?... Look I see your in pain hell its written all over your face so would you please just squash your pride right now and get on already!

Ughh... okay but just this one time do you got that! "she finally wraps her arms around his neck & feels him wrap his arms around her upper thighs & even though its such a small act she cant help but smile"

Finally & here I thought I was gonna have to pick you up and carrying you over my back cave man style "he starts laughing" I swear Waldorf do you weigh anything... your are way to light.

Yes I weight something which is non of your bussiness by the way. "she grins as he walks"

Well it sure doesnt fill like it I could probably throw you to the library and you would get there just as fast "he begins to laughs images of her flying through the air"

Funny Bass! "she begins to reach her hand to his neck and starts tickling him"

Stop... stop it... Blair "he is laughing but feels her tickle him even more" Blair please I beg of you stop... you dont want me to drop you do you?

Okay... I will stop but only because I don't want to injure my other foot or make the one that's been other me hurt more! "she relaxes her hands away from his neck and here's him sigh" You got lucky this time Bass!

* * *

I cant believe you actually did that "laughing while hand him some books to put up"

Yeah now sense I think of it neither can I, but its true I really was the one that put that stuff in the school vents. "he begins to laugh even harder remember the day"

Ugh... I still remember the whole school smelt like Boiled Eggs for weeks after that. I swear I never thought they was going to get that smell out!

Yeah after it happened I remembered wondering if it was really worth it, because the smell was so horrible!... So what about you then whats the worse thing you have ever done?

Hmm... well... I really hope this doesnt make me sound crazy or anything but this one time I..I... never mind forget it.

No that isnt how this goes now, you ask something then I ask something so spill! besides how bad can it possibly be your Blair Waldorf your name is the definition of perfection.

I really wish you would quit saying that, my lifes not perfect Chuck! and neither am I "she looks at him but then decides to drop it not wanting to bring up anything else" But if you insist on knowing & please don't think I'm crazy over this but this one time I actually crushed up some sleeping pills & put them into my fathers coffee. "she see's his eyes grow even bigger" And no it not like that.. I wasn't trying to kill him if that's what your seriously thinking.

No I wasnt thinking that at all, I was only wondering why it is that you would do that to your father for? I mean do you seriously not get along with him that much to do that.

Well its...its not really that at all... I just.. I just "she begins to stutter, get a hold of yourself her blair just play it cool" You see we had this big disagreement when I

was younger and we sorta got into a an argument and he started yelling at me a lot and well he seemed to be staying mad at me and I was tired of arguing with

him so I did it to only shut him up for a few hours that all. But I have never done anything like that every again sense that first time.

I guess... if you say so... "he looks at he skeptically, still not understanding kids argue with there parents all the time but he wasnt going to question her motives anymore everyone's different" So what made you not do it again then?

Well after he drank all his coffee he stayed a sleep for what was like 2 days almost and It scared me, I honestly thought I'd killed him... I kept going in his room and checking if he was breathing but yeah that pretty much summed it up after that I knew to never do something that stupid ever again!

Well thats good! remind me to never piss you off to bad though... I would hate if you drugged me! "he says while laughing"

Chuck I would never do something like that you or anyone for that matter! it was a stupid mistake okay, please dont use that as any means to judge the type of person I am. "she starts growing flustered because she didn't want him to think that of her"

Calm down Waldorf I was only kidding with you! "he starts shaking his head and smiles"

I hope so because I would never do anything like that to you! I would never hurt you intentinally! "she stares up at him because she never would, she would never be like her father"

Blair I believe you okay, "he stares into her eyes and for some reason he does believe her but he cant help but note that what she is saying goes farther then what she is letting on to" Come on lets take a break my arms are killing me. Plus I'm starving!

Okay, "she smiles at him" Me too!

* * *

Well Waldorf I got an arrangment of goodies for us to eat on. "he states after returning from getting them some food" I didnt really know what you might like so I got a few things here. I stopped by that really good pub down the street & it looks like we got some lamb kabobs here with some type of sauce I'm not even sure what it is but the owner said that it was part of the top sellers. A Fattoush Salad... or how ever you pronounce it. And of course the classic Reuben " starts laying all the food out on the table." Lastly but certainly not least Fries smothered with Cheddar and Bacon.

Good God Chuck how many people did you think was eating, its just the two of us! "she stares at all the food infront on of them"

What you dont think I know that... "he goes in and starts eating some of the fries" What can I say I'm a growing boy who needs his strength! Plus I eat alot anyways always have. So take your pick Waldorf..."he motions around with his hand"

Hmm... well if you insist of having this much food I guess I will pick the... Lamb Kabobs they do looks pretty good. "she then grabs them and sets down."

I must say I'm impressed... I seriously thought you would have went for the salad. Most girls well actually all the girls I know always eat salads.

Well I'm not most girls now am I? "she smirks at hims" Besides I might be skinny Bass but that doesn't mean I starve myself! "she rolled her eyes and took a bite of her food" Yum this is really good!

Yeah and I couldnt be more glad to see your not like most girls! I always hated it when a girl would order just a small salad and a water.. "he smirked then grabbed for the Rueben.

Yeah well what can I say, I guess I like to eat too! "opening one of the pops he brought."

After they finished their food and tossed the salad into the garbage they heading back to the books once again.

* * *

So I must insist on giving you a ride back to your house... I know you said that it was a one time only deal but you can barely walk Blair so please to argue with me to much on this.

Okay... I suppose I will let you take me home if you abslutely insist on it! "she laughs and smirks at him"

Good because I was going to make you anyways! "he smirks back"

After he drops her off he heads onto the Palace once he walks in he knows he's not alone.

* * *

Chuck my boy... where have you been keeping your self this week? Its like you don't have no time for your real friends anymore!

Just been busy Nate... you know with this whole community hours bullshit that I have to put up with after school it takes up alot of my time.

Yeah Heard that! but still we have all missed you and sense you have been so preoccupied we brought the party here! "he grins"

Thats right bitch boy we are here for some entertainment that only the good ol Chuck Bass can provide "another boy strolls up"

Damien, your here too? " he looks at the boy"

He isnt the only one we are too "two girls voices speak"

Serena... Georgie... hey listen guys this is really great and all but I'm just really tired its been a stressful week and all maybe we can do this whole thing another time. "he hated to send them on there way but he really didn't want to party right now"

Dude what the hell has gotten into you man... sense when does Chuck Bass not want to party!

Nate listen its not that... seriously... I really am tired... that's all I promise.

Come on Nate lets get out of here obviously Bass is being a whiny bitch right now and doesn't want us around. Even though we cleared our schedule for him.

Damien dont even fucking go there with me... I am tired becasue unlike any of you who get to go home after school I have to stay 3 extra fucking hours because of what happened to that Eric kid... and to be honest I don't like the way your talking right now after what I have done for you... for all of you... I didn't sell out any of you, when they asked me who all was there I lied and said it was just Eric and I so why don't you get over it!

Oh please give me a break Chuck! "the brown headed girl approaches" I seen you today... yeah thats right I seen you and that Waldorf girl.

Excuse me? what the hell are you even talking about? "he turns to her"

All please dont play dumb with me Chuck Bass. Sense when does the Bass man give out piggy back rides huh? "she laughs" I cant beleive you let that worthless piece of shit touch you! God what is wrong with you!

Shut up Georgie! She was hurt so I gave her a lift to the Library whats the big deal.

Oh I dont know... sense when does Chuck care about anyone other then himself? "she walk over to him and puts her hand on his chest" I mean if I'm being completely honest here I would say your growing quit a soft spot for the bitch!

Georgie you dont know what your even talking about... beside to honest with you she really isnt that bad! I can think of a few girls who are ten times a bigger bitch! "he throws her hand off him"

Please Chuck you couldnt possibly talking about us now could you? "she laughs even more" We are only doing what you taught us. Know that we are better then the rest! And I'm sorry but she is part of the rest! She's a nobody, she is some brainy bitch with a stick shoved up her ass... that nobody can stand!

Shut the fuck up Georgie, I mean it! Stop talking about her like that... you dont even know anything about her...

Whatever Chuck I'm done hearing about it... Damien, Nate, Serena are you coming or what?

Yeah... coming... see you around Chuck "the blonde girl walks away"

Georgie wait up "Damien walks out"

Chuck Man... whats gotten into? its like I dont even know you anymore... what happened to my boy the Chuck I always grew up with... we have been friends forever and I honestly don't know what to even think about you right now... are you seriously taking up for that girl... some girl you probably don't even know yourself... when you have me your best bud...

Nate man its not even like that.. I swear Its just I'm tired of being a Fuck Up all the time. But please know that I am here still... its me Chuck the boy you always knew... but I'm sorry I cant agree with what Georgie or any of you and what you think about Blair.. I was being for real when I said she isn't that bad.. she's actually pretty cool once you get to know her.

Yeah whatever man, you don't even realize how much you have let this girl change you! but you know what... when my friend Chuck Bass comes back please have him give me a call... but until then I guess I will see you around or wherever the hell you will be keeping yourself. "he then turns and leaves"

* * *

Chuck didnt know what had just happened did he seriously take up for Blair just now! He did exactly what he said he wouldnt do... And now he had to watch his best

friend walk out the door... not that it didn't hurt him to watch Nate walk away because to be honest Nate was really the only true friend he had out of the 4 but still it

hurt to watch them all walk out. But he still couldn't help but feel that what he did was right! Georgie was completely out of the line calling Blair all those

names. But she was also crazy to assume that he had feeling for her too. But then again what do you call him putting Blair first just now. And for Nate to say that he

has let Blair change him somehow was crazy, because he was still Chuck the same Chuck Bass he had always been... but then again Chuck would have never took up

for anyone & neither would he care about someone else either... this was just all to confusing and all he really needed was rest.


	5. Chapter 5

With Friday rolling in Blair was nervous about the Talent Show being held at school she was still wondering what made her decide to enter it, just because she never

really played her music or sang for anyone but herself. But she was even more nervous more so over her lyric to the song she had written. It was about her life the

abuse her mother endured and what she endures even though she would never admit to anyone that the song was a living testament to her own life. But she loved

the song the moment she had written it & wanted others to hear it so if anyone asked she would automatically tell them that she just has a good way with words and

that's all, which she didn't think anyone would question.

Hey there Waldorf & just where are you going in such a hurry? "Chuck spots her walking fast across the courtyard"

All hey Chuck... I'm just in a hurry, with the talent show and all I really need to get in a practice before it all starts.

I'm sure you will be awesome! I know I for one cant wait to here you.

So your going to be coming? "she looks at him with questionable eyes"

Yeah, I'll be there, I wouldnt miss it for nothing! "he smiles back down at her"

Well... I...I guess I'll see you in there then, "he was acting a bit odd today she thought" Later Chuck!

* * *

Please students take your seats so we can begin. "the teacher announces to everyone" Okay can I have everyone's attention please, we are about to start and I want

everyone to be on their best behavior the student behind this screen will be coming out one by one to perform here soon & you are to respect them what time they

are on stage. They have worked extremely hard with hours of practice to come out and do what they are about to do today, so with all of that said I now present to

you our first act.

Gosh... if this ever going to be over half of these people have sucked!

Georgie please your probably jealous because we all know your ass cant sing... "while laughing"

Shut up Damien! I have more talent then you ever would!

Oh yeah... we are all pretty aware what your talents consist of... "rolling his eyes" anything that consist of a few lines to snort not to mention a bed... Chuck you would know first hand now wouldnt you?

Yeah Damien you know it! "he states while rolling his eyes they are seriously getting on his nerves" But then again I'm sure everyone here knows that... because who hasnt Georgie fucked even Serena's probably been there!

Shut up Bass! I'm no lesbian!

Keep telling yourself that Serena... But can you all please keep it quit I seriously dont want to get in anymore trouble then I already am!

Bull man we all know what your waiting on...

Yeah and whats that Nate?

Her!... Dude I'm not stupid I seen in the program that she was performing.

Oh so little Miss perfect Blair Waldorf has a talent huh... whats she going to do? lose her virginity on stage for all of us to watch now that would be interesting.

Shut up Georgie only attention seeking sluts like you would do something like that.. and if you must she is going to be play guitar and singing her own song she wrote.

Well this should be fun! Cant wait to see what a fool she makes of herself not that she doesn't everyday! "she smirks then looks away.

Okay & our final performance will be Blair Waldorf singing and playing one of her original pieces. Everyone put their hands together for her!

* * *

Chuck seen her walking out on stage, the look in her eyes only read one word terrified. Was she really that nervous to sing and play? the way she talked she done it

all the time, or maybe he was wrong. Either way he couldn't take his eyes off of her she had changed out of her school uniform and was now wearing a white

strapless top with a floral blue skirt that sported tiny baby blue flowers on it and a baby blue leather belt that wrapped around under her breast that brought the

whole outfit together she also had on some dark blue pumps & for some reason he thought she looked absolutely beautiful. He seen her with her guitar and the likes

go dim and right before she started to play she spoke.

This is a song I wrote and its called (I'm Okay) hope you like it. "she looked down and started to play"

_Once upon a time there was a girl_  
_In her early years she had to learn_  
_How to grow up living in a war that she called home_  
_Never knew just, where to turn for shelter from the storm_

_Hurt me to see the pain, across my mother's face_  
_Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place_  
_Hearing all the yelling, I would cry up in my room_  
_Hoping it would be over soon_

_Bruises fade, Father, but the pain remains the same_  
_I still remember how you kept me so afraid_  
_Strength is my mother, for all the love she gave_  
_Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday_  
_And I'm okay_

He could here the vulnerability in her voice, almost as if she was trying to keep it together, he looked at her face even more & seen a tear slowly fall from her eye

then land on her guitar its stirred something in him that he knew he shouldn't be feeling, he had never seen her look so scared so abandoned so hurt yet with all of

that reading across her face he thought she never looked more beautiful!

_I often wonder why I've carried all this guilt_  
_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_  
_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_  
_The echo of a broken child screaming please no more_  
_Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done?_  
_For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on_

_Bruises fade, Father, but the pain remains the same_  
_I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid_  
_Strength is my mother, for all the love she gave_  
_Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday_

_It's not so easy to forget_  
_All the marks you left along her neck_  
_When I was thrown against cold stairs_  
_And everyday afraid to come home_  
_In fear of what I might see next_

_Bruises fade, Father, but the pain remains the same_  
_I still remember how you kept me so afraid_  
_Strength is my mother, for all the love you gave_  
_Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday_  
_And I'm okay_  
_Mmm, I'm okay_

Chuck was overwhelmed from the lyrics in her song, She was absolutely beautiful yet vulnerable too. He couldn't help but wonder if the lyrics there self went deeper,

then just some song she wrote. She sang with such conviction that it read over her face and body. It was almost as if they were the lyrics of her life. But he couldn't

really assume things either she hadnt really ever gave him a reason to believe that anything was going on in her home life like that but neither had she really opened

up about how things with her father was, so maybe he was just over reacting & she was a genuinely good actor. Or believed the words she was singing that much

more! Either way the song was beautiful she was beautiful, he couldnt help but look around at the crowd of student who were too just as amazed as he was at her

playing and singing not only was she smart but she seriously had some amazing talent the girl played and singed the hell out of that song!

* * *

Blair!... Hey Blair wait up... "he watched her exiting the building, so he ran after her"

Chuck...I...I...umm... what do you want? "she needed to get away from him from everyone after the song ended that's all she could think of, she didn't even stay around the awards singing the song left her emotional she didn't want anyone to see her like that"

Hey... that was... its amazing!... You were amazing Blair.. I swear I have never would have thought you was that good and the song was crazy good! "he went to grab her hand to pull her towards him only to find her jerk away"

Thanks Chuck... but I got to get home..."she hated pulling away from him but she was afraid he would feel her hands trembling"

But why?... I dont want you to... well not yet anyways.. hey why dont we go grab a bite to eat or something?... my treat! "he seriously didnt know why she was so persistent on leaving so soon after the show.. all he wanted to do was spend more time with this amazing girl that seems to blow him away more and more everyday."

Chuck listen okay... I... I cant... I have to get home...but I will see you Monday okay? "she turned and descended down the stairs"

But I want to see you now... tomorrow... the next day even..."he whispered to himself he watched her leave and couldnt help but feel hurt, all he wanted was to

know her more he didnt know why but something about her had drawn him in, he loved talking with her, he loved who he was when he was with her, he just flat out

loved being with or around the girl & he wanted her more and more everyday. He was tired of denying that and tired of denying that she hadnt changed him. He

couldnt help but be amazed at this brown haired brown eyed girl who walked into his life and stirred everything he ever knew up... she made him want to be better to

be someone worthy of someone like her. He was tired of being the fuck up the boy who didnt care, because he did he cared for her more then anything or anyone he

had ever known. But with the changing attitude came also the guilt he felt for a certain blonde boy that was only wanted to be liked to be accepted. He knew he owed

that boy a visit so thats how he found himself at the hospital waiting outside the boys room. He slowly walked in and seen the young boy setting up in his bed

watching TV he noticed the neck brace and the cast on his arm.

* * *

Hey little man..."he rolled his eyes did he seriously just say that, but then he seen the young boy turn to look at him"

Chuck?...uh... what are you doing here?...

Uh... well.. I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing...

Well now you see... I bet your relieved that I'm still alive..."the boy sighed" so you can leave now.

Eric... I...I... I just wanted to come here and tell you I'm sorry for it.. for all of it... that night for tricking you... making you do something so stupid...I really do feel bad I swear! If I could go back I would..."he looked the boy straight in the face"

Chuck... thanks...but you dont have to apologize.. especially if its not a true apology I know you I know how you are.. You dont care about anyone but yourself... & besides its my own fault I went there to meet you guys... I climb up that water tower.. I jumped off by myself! No one made me! "he then started to laugh" You know I cant believe I really actually wanted to be friends with you all.

Eric... please... its no joke.. I'm being serious! I really am sorry & yeah you might have made those decision yourself... but it was me who tricked you all along & for that I feel like shit for it. But I dont blame you for not wanted to be friends with people like me.. I wouldnt either but just know you have gained my respect so dont be a stranger!

Alright Chuck.. I get it... I guess I believe you.. but is it crazy to say that my pride hurts more then I do at the moment..."he then grins"

No... but just so you know... you looked a whole lot more badass doing then I did..."he smirked remembering when he was 13 & being invited to the in-crowd. He had to make that same jump."

Wait... so your telling me you actually did that jump too?

Yeah.. that's what I'm saying... I was just 13.. Carter Baizen was the ME if you should say..."he laughed" All I wanted was to be in there group so that was my dare to jump from the tower and lets just say I was scared shitless.

I didnt know... so uh... uh... did it hurt?

Like Hell! "he began to laugh again"

Good! "the younger boy grinned even more"

Yeah...but hey I guess once you get out of this room and return to school I will see you yeah? "Chuck didn't know where they stood now but he hoped that things would be better between them"

Yeah.. I guess you can say that..."he smiled" Oh and Chuck... thanks... yeah know for apologizing.. even though I'm still questioning if its pure shit or not. "he then started to laugh"

Don't!... because besides what you might think.. it was completely genuine!

Damn... okay.. but just wondering what happened to the Chuck everyone knew.. the one who was an asshole who didn't give a damn about anything or anyone.

Oh lets just say that sometimes people walk into our lives and change everything we thought we once knew... and somehow they change them for the better! I know it sounds crazy but sometimes a chance is all people need,... to know or find out who they really are and I am grateful to this person, they gave me that chance to show them who I can be. "he grinned at the thought of the perfect little brunette" See you later man! "with that he turned and left"

* * *

While walking into her house she instantly felt the air being sucked from her lungs, she felt his stare on her automatically, she looked up to find him standing before her, she could tell he had been drinking already. She swallowed preparing herself for whatever wrath he was about to throw down on her.

And just where have you been?... I come home after a hard days of work expecting to see you home from school but NO! YOUR NO WHERE TO BE FOUND! "he begins to raise his voice"

Dad...I..I.. told you this already I have been working a few extra hours after school for extra credit..."she stares into his eyes.. not wanting to make any sudden movement"

Don't give me attitude!... I am so fucking tired of doing everything for you and you not appreciating shit! "he begins to step towards her"

Dad.. its not like that.. really I appreciate everything you do.. "she flinches afraid of what's to come next"

DONT GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! YOUR JUST LIKE HER! LIKE YOUR MOTHER... SHE NEVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT EVERYTHING I DID FOR HER FOR YOU!

Dad.. I...I... please.. I swear I appreciate it all I swear! "she looked at him seeing him calm slightly" Alright dad.. I guess I will be going to my room now.. I have lots of homework to do this weekend so umm... see you in the morning. "she started to turn to walk away slowly, all she wanted to do was get away from him"

Did I say you could leave "he breathed out in a whisper"

What? "she asked not hearing him clearly"

DID I SAY YOU COULD FUCKING LEAVE! "he then grabs her arm pulling her back to him.. he takes her hand and starts bending back her fingers"

Dad.. stop it.. STOP! YOUR HURTNG ME! "she starts struggling with him to pull her hand free, she can feel her fingers bending to the break.. the pain starts radiating up her arm.. she feels the tears running down her face"

YOU DONT TELL ME TO STOP! I'M YOUR FATHER!... "he gets close to her face" you know what Blair I should break your fingers just like I did your mothers!

OH MY GOD DAD... PLEASE! YOUR HURTING ME! LET GO OF ME! "that's when she hears it the sound the cracking the breaking of her fingers the bones giving way, she drops down to her knees revealing in the pain, she sobs even louder the pain seems to be unbearable."

GO! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT! "he looks down at her" Maybe next time you will know better!... "he see's her still setting on the floor crying" I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT! "he reaches down and drags her up to her feet, he then pushes her with force towards the stairs, in which her back hits with full force"

Blair feels the pain now going down her back but doesn't try to think of it, she knows she has to get out of there away from him before things got even worse. So she

pulls herself up and finally makes her way into her room & shuts the door. She finally releases it all the pain only getting worse, she realizes she needs to calm

herself before she get worse, she walks into her on suite bathroom opening the medicine cabinet she reaches in and grabs for the Tylenol she down 4 of them

instantly she then finds some ribbon she would occasionally wear in her hair, she also found a small piece of hard cardboard she used both pieces to make a

somewhat makeshift splint for her fingers.. She braced herself for what was to come next.. she then began to align the cardboard with her fingers popping each

finger back to place, she cried even harder and screamed out loud from the pain, she wrapped the ribbon tightly around her fingers securing them straight. After that

was done she laid on her bed trying to close her eyes but the pain was still so unbearable, after a while her mind finally began to drift she dreamed of her mother

that night, she was still alive and Blair and her were still together with her father far far away from ever hurting either one of them again. If only that was the truth

maybe then she wouldn't be enduring his violence everyday! She still didn't know how much more she could take but it was starting to wear her down that's for sure!

Sometimes all she wanted to do was die, because then and only then would she finally be free!


	6. Chapter 6

With the weekend flying by and a new school week starting Blair was thankful that her father stayed gone practically the whole weekend after the incident that

happened, she also managed to go to the hospital to have her hand looked at, she ended up having 2 fingers broken & the doctors reset them & put splints on both of

them. She was thankful they didn't ask to many question on how she got them and believe the story she told them, she guessed she was lucky it was her fingers on

her left hand that was injured and not the right. She began walking up the stairs when she caught his eyes on her she knew he was looking at her strange probably

wondering what happened now, she rolled her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

He seen her coming up the steps and noted how beautiful she looked but right as he noticed her he also noticed one of her hands she had her left hand wrapped and what looked like two splints on her fingers, he couldnt help but be worried about her thats why he rushed over to her to see if she was in fact okay.

Hey..Blair what happend? "gesturing down to her hand"

Oh nothing... just..just another accident... "she looked at him" Yeah I...I...decided to rearrange my room around and well I was moving my dresser and when I went position it into place it feel back on my hand and well crushed my fingers... "she seen him tense up" No.. its fine now really... but I ended up breaking 2 fingers...Thank goodness there both on my left hand! "she laughed a little to lighten the mood"

Uh...yeah.. you seem to be having alot of accidents here lately..."remembering her hurt ankle the week before, he was starting to suspect more to the story".. Are you sure thats it?... I..I mean there isnt anything else going on I should know about huh?

Chuck... please.. stop!... "she began to roll her eyes" I swear thats what happened, besides I done told you I'm accident proned. "she looked at him to only reassuring him what she was saying" So I should get going.. but I will see you after school right? "she smiled up at him"

Uh.. yeah deffinately! "he slowly inched closure to her, he slowly lifted her hurt hand in his to look at it a bit better, he then raised it to his lips and kissed it as if he were a child kissing the hurt away" See you then Waldorf & if you need me for anything you got my number, dont hesitate to call or text me. "with that he turned and walked away."

Blair finally let out a breath she has been holding the moment Chuck took her hand in his. She didnt know why but there was some weird fluttering in her stomach at that moment. She then just blamed it on the pain meds they told her to take for the pain. With that thought the school day passed by quickly, Blair found in the Library a bit early so she sat and waited for the others to get there.

* * *

Waldorf.. there you are, I was looking for you after my class was out but didnt find you anywhere.. I guess you were already here then... "he entered the library and sat down next to her"

Yeah.. my class ended 5mins early so I just decided to come here... "she looked at him noticing how close he seemed to be setting next to her"

Well how was your day?... and how has your hand been feeling? "he asked while grabbing her hand with his, softly stroking it with his finger tips"

I...I..well its been good. "she watched him stroke her hand" And well my..my hand is much better then it was. "she then feels him rub soothing circles into her palm, it startles her at first making her knock over a few books setting on the desk.. not even thinking she pulls her hand free from his and bend over to retrieve the books"

Wait there Waldorf.. I'll get them "he begins to get up from his seat to walk around her thats when he see's the bruises lined down her back, his eyes grow big and he makes a bold move and reaches his hands out to touch the lower part of her back" Blair.. what.. what happened to your back, you got bruises everywhere!

Chuckkkk...I..I...well... I forgot to tell you that uh.. when I crushed my fingers with the dresser I sorta pulled back from the pain ya know.. and when I did I hit my bed post kinda hard and thats where the bruises are from. "she was about to freak out completely, she only hoped he would believe her"

Blair... that doesnt make much sense... most of the bruising is on your lower part of your back and well your kinda short I would imagine that if your bed is made anything like mine then if you did hit the bed most of the impact would be on the upper part of the back. "he seriously was growing suspecious more and more by the minute"

Chuck would you please stop it with your assumptions... I'm telling you the truth!.. and as for you bed and my bed, obviously my bed is alot different then yours.. you've never been in my room so how would you even know! "she began to get a bit irate"

Blair... please dont get mad at me.. I'm...I'm just worried about you thats all... "he began rubbing her lower back"

Chuck... thanks.. but you dont have to pretend you care!

But..but I do care!... I care alot about you Blair... you have to know that. "he grabbed her and hugged her tight" I'm being serious I'm here for you no matter what & I know you are for me too. "he then released her only to grab her face to look at him" Blair.. I..I.. "thats when they were suddenly interrupted"

* * *

Mr. Bass... "walked in the principle of the school"

Uh.. yes Mr. Goldman "he quickly turned his face to the man standing before him"

Mr. Bass.. it has come to my attention that there will charges brought up against you for what happened at the water tower... and the young man Eric is saying that he went up there and jump all on his own so there fore.. your community hours end now!

Excuse me.. "chuck blinked not quit sure what he was hearing"

Your community hours that you were to participate in such as being in the library at this very moment.. are now ended... Your no longer needed here after school, so there fore your free to go as of now! So please gather your belongings and be on your way. "the principle turned and made his way out of the room"

* * *

Well.. looks like you wont have to worry about putting in all those hours after school now.. I bet your relieved.. I know how much you hated it when you first started! "she began to laugh breaking Chuck from his silence"

Yeah.. I.. I.. guess your right... "he slowly turned to look at her, he couldnt help but picture the first day coming to the library being paired with her at that moment he thought was the worst thing ever.. but now all he wanted to do was stay right here with her." But hey it wasnt that bad.. "he smiled at her" I did get to know quit an amazing girl.

Yeah.. Yeah...always such the charmer! "she smiled up at him" but hey looks like you wont have to waist anymore time here now... you can now go party it up with your friends and have fun all the time like you use to before you got stuck in here! "she started to laugh, she knew she would miss spending what time they did get alone with him but knew that there little thing had to come to an end.. they were part of different worlds anyways"

Nah.. I think alot of that is behind me now.. the partying anyways.. "he smirked at her" And being here was horrible at first but I've slowly began to enjoy it, enjoy you being there, just talking to me taking me serious because no one ever does!... "he took her non hurt hand in his and intertwined his finger with her" But most of all I'm... I'm... going to miss you! being here with you, laughing about everything and anything... you make me feel good Blair.. you make me wanna be better.. & well I've grown to love that about you... You have seriously became one of my closest friends. "he gleamed into her eyes"

Aww... Thanks Bass... and you know I'm here for you no matter what okay, I wasnt just your friend during these Library hours or after school, if you need me well you know where to find me! "she squeezed his hand" And as for nobody taking you serious, all you have to do is show them the same Chuck Bass you have showed me! Just remember everyone holds their own opinions, on what they think of you but only then is it up to you to prove them wrong! so quit arguing with who you want to be and just do it! Prove them all wrong! but most of all prove to yourself that this is who you want to be! "she smiles at him and hugs him as if its the last time she were to do so"

I...I.. swear sometimes Its like I've missed out of years of getting to know what an incredible person you truely are Blair! "he holds her tighter" God... I'm going to miss this.. miss you!

Yeah.. and I'm going to miss you.. "she looks up at him" but go on do you for a while.. figure out who you are and who you want to be. Which Chuck really matter to you. Party Chuck or the determined caring Chuck that I have gotten the chance to know.

But what if I fail... I.. I.. well your the only person who has every believed in me Waldorf, sometimes I just feel so lost like even I dont know who I am anymore!

You wont! & as for feeling lost.. we all do sometimes.. but sometimes the only way to find yourself is to get completly lost..."she then regretfully pulls away from him" So go! Go Chuck get completly lost and find out who you truely are!

I swear your so smart Blair! "he walks to her and give her the faintest kiss on her cheek" See you later "he then turns and leaves a rather frazzled Blair standing there holding her cheek"

* * *

By Wednesday morning Chuck couldn't believe how much he was missing Blair, yeah granted he always made a means to say hello to her or talk with her in the

mornings but with things being so busy they only had vey little time to chat and the 2 classes they just happened to share were both AP classes which had everyone

staying super busy during them, but he still couldn't help but look at her setting there in her school uniform with a look of pure concentration on her face, he would

smile to himself because this was yet another thing he found he adored about her too aside from the rest. But by Wednesday morning he was feeling down, not

having her around to talk to like it was before was starting to affect him all together. He was determined to have some alone time with her again which is why he

made his way to the Library to wait for it to end he arrived only 30mins early so he decided to go outside and wait by his car. Time seemed to go by slow but finally

he seen the kids exiting the building that's when he saw her, she was laughing at something someone had said, he couldn't help but smile he missed that laugh of

hers the one that somehow made him feel all giddy inside that's when he seen she noticed him standing there.

* * *

Chuck..."she walked a bit farther" Chuck is that you? "she finally made it over to him"

Yeah.. hey...so umm... what's going on?

Nothing...just getting finished up... "she looked at him wondering why he was there" Um.. so uh what are you doing here?

Well.. I had nothing else to do so I decided I would come by and wait for you to get out and ask if you wanted a ride home and stuff...

And stuff..."she laughed again then grinned" Chuck Bass "she put her hand to her heart" If I didn't know better I'd say you have been missing me! "she grinned because she sure has missed having him around"

Well what if I told you, you were right... "he grinned back" Its true yes (Me Chuck Bass, has missed your company terribly) "he then bowed before her, and rose to laugh" But no in all serious I have missed seeing you more and talking to you. So I thought maybe you would let me give you a lift home?

Well I have missed you to, if were being completely honest here! I miss my library buddy, because clearly having an injured hand and having yet another short person for a partner doesn't work in my favor... "she then grins" But as for your question that would be a Yes!

Great! come on, "he then grabs her hand and pulls her towards the vehicle, not even caring that a few people are watching them"

* * *

So Waldorf what all have you been up to, I feel like its been forever sense I've had you all to myself? "he ask while driving"

A while.. Chuck its only been like 2 days..."she begins to laugh" but if you must know.. I've been super busy, what with all these extra credits I have been putting in and stuff but what about you?

Not a damn thing!..."he see's her look at him with questioning eyes" What? I'm being truthful here... I really haven't been doing much, other then missing you of course! "he could see the confusion on her face immediately so he decided to change topic." So umm how's... how's your hand, is it still hurting you really bad?

No not as much as it was that's for sure! "she didn't know why but he seemed to genuinely miss her, or maybe she was reading to much into it either way she was somewhat relieved to see he changed topic of conversation.. but now he was asking about her injury again she just hoped it didn't turn into him questioning her even more."

Good, I'm glad to here that.. because I would hate to hear that you were still in pain.. seeing you being hurt only hurts me to ya know. "he looks over at her wondering what her expression might be" I mean because I.. I.. consider you one of my closest friends you know.. I don't ever want anything to happen to you.

Yeah.. Chuckkk.. I know what you mean... "she didn't want to look at him afraid that he might see the hurt in her eyes.. if only he knew how much hurt she endures everyday, that things happen all the time to her, things she cant seem to get away from nor stop." Thanks for being such a caring friend... "she begins to laugh a little" You know what.. who would have ever thought that you would actually consider me being one of your friends I..I mean at the beginning we were so cruel to one another you know? judging each other before actually knowing one another... but now its like.. its like we've somehow always knew each other, been there for one another and I just want you to know that I appreciate that Chuck!

I couldn't agree with you more!...I mean this past month has been absolutely mind boggling to me, I know we have known of each other for a while but never really committed to get to know one another and I for one cant help but beat myself up for that, for the wasted time that I could have had getting to know what an amazing person you are!... "he see's her roll her eyes" Blair Waldorf did I just see you roll your eyes at me?... Believe me if you want but know this the Bass man rarely gives out compliment but when he does he means them with everything in him. And you are, truly amazing in so many ways, your strong-willed, beautiful, smart, not to mention you don't take anyone's shit. And I could go on a bit more but I am only finding more and more things about you day by day. "he then see's they have finally made it to her building"

Chuck... stop it.. I swear you and all these compliments, but thanks for seeing that in me! "she see's him turn to her and with only inches apart from her face"

Blair..."he whispers"

Chuck..."she stares into his eyes"

What would you say if I wanted to kiss you? "he places his hand on her jaw bringing her closer to him"

That.. that I might be bad at it!.. "she exhales preparing for what might happen next"

That's.. that's not possible.. "just then his lips touch hers, he feels an instant pull like electric shocking his lips and running straight to hers"

Blair cant believe what's happening all she knew was that it felt absolutely amazing! this being her very first kiss she wondered if they all felt this way, but then again this was Chuck, the same Chuck she was battling these unknown flutters in her stomach for a while now. That's when he felt his tongue coach her mouth open even more and for some odd reason she greedily accepted what he gave.

Chuck started to deepen the kiss, he entered his tongue into her mouth only to find her willing and ready once he felt her small wet hot tongue with his, it only made him want her that much more. That's when his hand started to travel down to her breast where he started to caress them one by one, that's when he knew he made a mistake he felt her tense up in his arms and pull away.

CHUCK NO!...what.. what are you we doing?... what are you doing... I'm not that kind of girl.. I'm... I'm... not one of your sluts that you can just do what you want to with and then toss to the side.

Blair.. its... its not like that.. how could you ever think that you would be like any one them.. Your not! your... your special... you mean to much to me to ever be one of them! "he see's her look at him but see's the hurt in her eyes"

Because this right here..."she signals with her hands back and forth" its.. its not right okay.. guys like you don't go after girls like me! And girls like me don't let these kind of things happen!

Blair.. would you stop this please!"he was beginning to get upset what exactly does she mean girls and guys like her and him" There is no girls or guys like you and I. There's only us... Blair and Chuck... Chuck and Blair... "he then takes her hands back in his" Don't you see that? I want this... I want to be with you... I cant stop thinking about you... its been going on for a while now... I cant help it.. I love how you make me feel when I'm with you.. I know you have to feel something too? "he pleads with her while looking in her eyes" Tell me if you feel it too?

Chuck..I...I... "she does feel it has for a while now.. but if he knew it would give him power over her.. power to hurt her and she didn't know if she could deal with that so she did what she had to do and lied!" Chuck I... thought we just friends.. isn't that what you have called us all along?... I... I'm not saying this to hurt you but that's all I want.. .I just want to be your friend please don't mess that up. "with that being said she reaches for the door and makes a hastily exit.

Chuck sets there and watches her leave.. he is frozen momentarily with nothing to say... he cant believe he just poured his heart out to a girl to her for the first time

in his entire life he let his guard down and look where it got him.. nothing, nobody... he couldn't help but feel the tears well up in his eyes.. he wanted this girl and

not for just some sexual fun but genuinely wanted to be with her, but yet she said she wanted to just be friends. He couldn't help it but the drive home he stayed

silent as can be he even began to wonder how he even got back home.. it was like his brain was on auto pilot and as he reached the door for his suite he knew he

wasn't alone.. No a certain brunette was setting there waiting on him.. if only if was the right brunette.

* * *

Well hello Chuck... and just where have you been? I've been waiting for over an hour or longer!

Well hello to you too Georgie... and just what are you doing here? "he strode in farther and removed his jacket"

Well if you must know, I was coming by to see if you wanted some company.. its been so long sense we have had any alone time with one another. "she then begins to get up and walk over to where chuck is standing"

Well I'm up for alone time alright..."he see's the gleaming in her eyes" which is why I must ask you to leave!

You cannot be serious!...I waited her for you and now you expect me to just leave!

That's what I fucking said didn't I?... I don't want your company Georgie... so please just go! "he then begins to walk away from her and makes his way over to the bar and pours him a drink"

This is about her isn't it?... You perfect little fucking princess Blair!

So what if it is! "he finishes the contents in his glass then slams it down hard"

You are fucking pathetic! Don't you get it Chuck... Boys like you don't go after Girls like her!

Oh like I haven't heard that before, Oh and please do tell, what girls do boys like I go after then.

Boys.. Boys.. like you..."she see's him look at her and decides to walk closer to him" Boys like you go for girls like Me Chuck! "and just like that her lips press against his"

He feels her lips against his, he feels nothing.. theres no spark no electric, her lips feel cold, hard, rough everything that's the complete opposite of Blair's and he knows that its not right.. this is not right she is not right, He then pushes her away with a little force causing her to back up quickly"

NO! your wrong! "he calls out" I would never go for a girl like you!

Your wrong Chuck! because well you already have... "he see's him look down" Yeah that's right... don't forget all the times you have took me... because I haven't.. Oh and the biggest one of them all.. lets not forget the night that I took your virginity... the night you whispered how beautiful I was... So what I was good enough for you then.. but now I'm not?

Georgie please keep the past in the past... I was 12 years old then... I said what I thought I was suppose to say... there's a difference between an easy lay and finding the right one! all those times we had sex meant nothing to me... "he seen her look away" I'm not saying this to hurt you, I'm only letting you know that all those times we were together it was just sex... It didn't mean anything to me because well I wasn't in love with you nor am I now nor will I ever be!

All so you love her huh?... Please Chuck do you even know what to love someone means because if so please elaborate it for me! "she smirks still pissed"

I..I... "he sighs then looks at her" I guess being in love with someone means that you never truly get enough of that person, wanting to be with them all the time even if its just for a few minutes...its doesn't matter because for those few minutes you had them close, hearing them laugh and knowing its the most beautiful music you have ever heard, thinking of them every more when you wake up and every night before you go to bed, making it a priority to see that they are happy, going out of your way to make time for them, going against everything you ever thought you knew against everything that was ever you, just to see if you have that slim chance to be there everything. I guess that's what I see when I think... well I know I have fallen in love with someone.

That's sweet... "she rolls her eyes" well I for one am leaving... after hearing that pathetic proclamation of what love means to you has gotten me quit sick to my stomach... I swear Chuck I never would have knew you of all people would have grew soft! "she laughed then turned away from him" Have fun with that wont you... but don't come back to me when little miss princess decides to rip out your newly found heart and stomps all over it!

Whatever Georgie.. I don't even know why I even gave you an explanation anyways.. its not like you deserved one anyways... but you know where the doors at.. so please take your words to heed and leave and never come back!

Oh I don't plan on it... I swear I cant wait to feel Damien, Serena & oh yeah lets not forget about your boy Nate in on all these new declarations of the new profound Chuck Bass and the heart that he may or may not have now.. "with that she finally left"

Chuck couldn't help but smile at what she said... because to him he didn't care anymore what they thought... the only thing he cared about was her... Blair.. he still

needed to fix things with her.. He wanted and needed her in his life, and if being her friend was all she was willing to do right now then he would have to accept that..

but then again maybe all she needs is a push in the right direction, one night one date with him that's all he needed he knew she was denying her feelings he could

now see the flashbacks of her eyes on him the little noises she made while they kissed, the electric he felt he knew she had to of felt it too. Tomorrow he thought to

himself... yes tomorrow.. he would find her first thing.


End file.
